The Dangerous Curiosity of a Worried Friend
by AndWhyDoYouWantToKnowMyName
Summary: Kagome has been suffering from depression ever since the defeat of Naraku. She is trapped in the modern era and misses everyone terribly. what happens when Amy Brown, Kagome's new American friend, unravels Kagome's secret and ends up in Feudal Japan?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha wish I did but then again doesn't everybody? So please bear with me this is my first fan fic and please, please R and R**

The Curiosity of a Worried Friend

General Pov.

Kagome sighed. After defeating Naraku her life had been suitably boring. Sure she was home and she had free time for the first time in what felt like, wait no actually had been, years but, she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. She had sealed the well to prevent any stray demons from coming into modern Japan. Kagome told herself that she should be proud that the Feudal and Modern Eras were safe but the nagging worry wouldn't leave. Even her friends who didn't know that she was indeed a very powerful miko, reincarnate of that powerful baka Kikyo, could see the worry in her azure blue eyes. **(A/N yes Kagome has blue eyes. if you didn't know that I suggest reading the books as well as watching the incorrect anime!)** Again Kagome sighed. She wouldn't be quite so miserable if she had Sango with her, but Sango would never be able to adjust to life in the modern era. Kagome sniggered, picturing Sango in her demon slayer's outfit trying to "slay" every car or bus that went past. Kagome knew she never would be able to see that sight as Kohaku detested the idea of a world that provided no challenge. She also knew that Sango would never leave her little brother's side again. The first time they had been separated had been painful enough for her best friend, far too painful for Sango to endure again.

"Kagome? Is that a smile? I don't think I ever have seen you do that!" Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't seen her new American friend Amy approach. That's true! Kagome realized. She was already swamped in misery by the time she met the strange American teen. "Just remembering" Kagome replied

Amy's Pov.

"Remembering what?" I asked but I thought I knew. Kags went into these trances often as if a thousand miles away. When I first moved to Japan I'm told I went into trances very similar to Kagome's she was remembering another place of other people, imagining another time. "A very good friend, one I probably won't see again." Kagome's eyes were moist and I hugged her and she did back. You would be amazed at the power of hugs. In that one touch we shared so much. Shared pain was brought to the surface made bearable by our sharing. I felt Kagome's pain and fear and I realized not only did she miss this nameless friend, she feared for her life. We pulled away after realizing we were attracting stares. "Kagome what was your friend's name?"

"Well there were a few…" as if unsure how to proceed

"Name them all" I said with an encouraging smile Kags nodded slowly

"Okay …well there was Sango, her brother Kohaku, Miroku this crazy pervert, Inuyasha, his brother Shessoumaru, this little kid Shippo, and this delusional dude Kouga." A small smile was playing on her lips. I hate to pry but I wanted to know what these people looked like so I dug into my Japanese friend's mind calling up the image she was viewing. I saw this strange guy with silver hair and dog ears sword fighting with someone who could only be brother. 'Inu… dog ha ha suiting name. So Inuyasha and Shessomaru must be the men fighting. And then that woman who is in the strange armor must be Sango and that 10 year old at her side must be Kohaku. So the guy so disrespectfully touching Sango must be the perv Miroku. That 5 year old with the bushy tail clinging to Kags leg must be Shippo wait bushy tail? Strange lot Kagome was hangin with. Who is THAT guy who keeps on declaring his love to Kagome… wait delusional who was that… oh yeah Kouga and who is that miko who looks almost identical to Kagome… I wonder. The clothing is sooo dated.' I continued to think like this for a few minutes more allowing Kagome to really remember her friends. Kagome was finally reliving her time with the strange people who captivated her heart as one can only do by sharing the experience… I let her. It felt so anti climactic and yet I felt I was at the verge of something way bigger.

**Thank you for reading please reveiw this is my first fanfic and I want it to be the best it can be I will try to update every two to three days less than that if possible but if I fail miserably at that i apologize in advance. I hope you enjoied the first chapter in my first fanfic ever :D**


End file.
